


Cast Iron Hearts

by ArtemisRae



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thrill of living in Rush Valley wears off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast Iron Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend's 10/03 challenge. Set after Winry accepts her apprenticeship with Garfield.

* * *

The thrill of living in Rush Valley wears off far more quickly than Winry could have anticipated. Once Ed and Al leave, and Winry settles into routine, she really starts to notice the little things that make Rush Valley so different from Risembool. While during the day she stays busy, and these differences don't matter, at night she can't help but to lie, mixed up in the sheets, and think about how _this really isn't home anymore._

Then that ache starts to widen in her chest, and she bites her lip and orders herself: be like Ed and Al. The brothers look forward, not back, and if she's truly going to help them she needs to do the same. In her mind, unbidden, the Rockbell house goes up in flames, and just like the night Ed and Al did the same to their home Winry can feel the heat against her face, the smoke invading her lungs, and the tears clogging her throat.

She cries herself to sleep that night, but in the morning when she calls Gran first thing she laughs when the old woman scolds her good-naturedly for calling before the coffee is brewed.

* * *


End file.
